


Pure Imagination

by luluru



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, beaujester, jestergard, learn to gay, to hell with comp het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluru/pseuds/luluru
Summary: Jester learns she's been telling the same old story. Shouldn't she use her imagination a little more? And could Beau provide some inspiration?





	Pure Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for C2E49!

**1**  
Jester was trying to keep quiet, but she couldn’t help but let out a little ‘Oskarr’. She buried her face sideways into her pillow. Closer, closer.

_I love you Jes’._

Her hand froze as the memory forced itself forward. She slowly turned her head to see Beau, still asleep in the room’s other bed. Darkvision could be useful.

“Dammit brain,” Jester muttered as she let her breath out. Why did this keep happening? If felt like every time she wanted a little Jester time, wanted to indulge her… romantic side, particular memories would get in the way.

_Back to it, come on sexytimes, let’s get Oskar-ing…_

For several minutes Jester ran through the motions. She caressed her full breasts, dragging her fingernails over her ample curves. She sucked on her fingers, parted her thighs, arched her body and pulled back into her herself.

“Hmph.” Nothing could bring her back to where she’d been. Every image she tried to conjure of the powerful lean man on top of her was shoved aside by the increasingly vivid memory of Beau in her arms, toned back against Jester’s soft front.

_I love you Jes’._

She rolled on her side, grumpy and resigned to going to sleep unsatisfied. But Jester found her eyes wouldn’t close, staying on her roommate.

 **2**  
Jester let the joy of the Pentamarket’s wonders overwhelm her, relishing the beautiful and strange items and foods. And it could all be hers! She had so much money now, she could buy a hundred bearclaws and get a hundred tiny Traveller figures made to stick inside and hand out to a hundred hungry people who would then get to carry a little bit of the Traveller around inside them…

“Nott, look! A petting zoo!” Jester seized Nott’s hand and dragged the disguised woman (currently a gnome pirate with a beard made of buttons) to the small fence, behind which were an array of lambs, ducklings, and several other unbearably cute farm animals.

The two got down by the fence, cooing over the creatures and trying to decide which ones looked most like each of their team, while Fjord irritatedly counted out their fees.

“That one’s definitely Caleb, Jester. The goat with the noble expression, you can see the intelligence in his eyes- oh and he’s pooping. Well, Caleb doesn’t usually do that in front of people.” Nott reached over to cover Jester’s eyes with her hand.

Jester pushed Nott’s hand away. “Nott! You don’t have to protect me from… oh, that does smell very bad doesn’t it? Okay, let’s go look at that flower seller!” With a bounce she was up.

Nott capered after Jester, Fjord pulled along in their wake. “Had to get hauled along in the shopping crew, didn’t I? ‘Fjord, make sure they don’t spend all their money on pastries, Fjord, make sure they’re just getting essentials.’ I’d like to see Beauregard herd these cats.”

By the time he reached the flower stall, they had already spend 25 gold, Nott’s arms were full of multiple bouquets, and Jester was posing, holding yellow and purple flowers up to her cheek.

“Don’t you think I look just lovely with these colours, don’t I just make the most beautiful romantic heroine, Oskarrrrr-“

“Fuckin hell Jes’, don’t call me that,” Fjord snapped. Jester whipped her flowers down as her smile dropped into a glare.

“Well you don’t have to be mean about it! I’m just trying to have a good time and enjoy the pretty things.” She waved the now lightly-crushed flowers in his direction.

“Uhhh, maybe this is a discussion we want to have not in the middle of the largest market on the continent, guys?” Nott’s disguise didn’t hide her uneasy expression.

Fjord ignored her. “I’m so goddamn tired of you talking at me like I’m some kind of cliche you made up to play pretend with in your head. Just call me Fjord!”

Jester slammed the flowers to the ground. “Fine, FUH-ORD! If you don’t want to have fun with me then I’m just going to go.” She turned invisible, and was gone.

Fjord ran his hand down his face. Nott looked up to him and said “Now, while I would love to call you a terrible bastard man, I have to admit that was probably only thirty percent your fault.”

**3**  
_That was dumb, so dumb, what were you thinking getting so mad at him like that, but why did he have to be such a jerk and so mean, he should feel lucky getting treated like a romantic hero to a lady like me, but of course he didn’t like that I’m just a dumb girl who gets in the way I’m basically a little kid of course he doesn’t think I’m some deep and fated love_

Jester was sitting on a wooden crate down a shady alley, a block out from the Pentamarket, where no one else was around. She had her legs pulled close as she leaned far forward, her face pressed hard against her knees so her closed eyes were just showing her flashing and red.

_Not gonna cry not gonna cry not gonna cry_

Jester uncoiled, learning back against the cool stone wall and hiccuping a breath.

“Traveller?” Jester squeaked out the name, and waited a moment before continuing. “Traveller, why do all of my feelings hurt so much? Even the nice ones are just hurty, or confusing. I try to do the thing that makes sense but then Fjord just gets mad at me and if I’ve done something wrong I have no idea what the right thing is!”

Pulling out the small stuffed Traveller doll Nott had made her, she held it in both hands and looked into its hooded face. “You tell me all the time to chase my feelings, that they’ll take me wonderful places if I let myself be joyful and chaotic and don’t hold back, but I’m not somewhere wonderful, Fjord hates me and I’m in this stupid alleyway and there’s a fucking rat over there and it looks like it wants to bite me, Traveller! That’s not wonderful!” Jester kicked out at the rat, which didn’t move.

She looked back to the doll, quieter again. “The only thing I can think of is that I’m not any good. At being your follower. At having the right feelings. At doing the right things with them. I’m just… terrible.” Tears were now dripping off her face onto her hands and the doll.

A hand came in to cup hers. Through the blur, she saw an indistinct green shape, but the voice was familiar.

“My darling Jester, I couldn’t ask for a better follower.” Jester mopped away the tears with her free hand, and blinked at the Traveller’s form.

“But… that can’t be true, you’re the most amazing and special and powerful god ever and-“ Jester dropped her head again. “I’m just a pointless girl who gets everything wrong.”

The Traveller spoke, quietly but in a way that her whole body heard. “You told me a story, back when you were small. A story about some children and animals, all perfectly normal - but in the telling you surprised me. You told me about people with such real lives, even though you’d been kept away from people all of your own. You instinctively knew what a person’s heart looked like - in all its beautiful complexity and difference.”

Jester felt herself smile, but only for a moment. “Anyone can come up with a silly little story, Traveller. I don’t even do that much anymore. There are books that are much better than anything I can come up with.”

To her surprise the Traveller brought his hand under her chin, lifting her face back up. “I picked you, Jester. A whole world of children to make friends with, and I chose to spend afternoons with you as you read and played, as you drew, and told me stories like that. Your imagination captured me, and as I looked into your heart, your destiny, I knew - I _knew_ , Jester - that you were who I needed.”

He stood, tall above her now. “There’s nothing wrong with your feelings, or your passion in pursuing them. They are yours and I promise they will guide you to unutterable heights. But the stories you have been using to understand your feelings have become a box, a wall that holds you in and tells you there is only one way to live this life. You need to learn to trust in your imagination again. Find and tell other stories, Jester.”

And Jester was alone in the alley again.

 **4**  
This was a good feeling, when she felt most like she was on an adventure - winding down around a campfire with the whole party. Caleb setting the alarm or identifying a cool new thing they’d found. Beau trying to argue with Caduceus that she didn’t need her face looked at because chicks dig scars. Nott writing a letter to Yeza and Luke, loudly recounting the day’s exploits as she did.

Every night they were out like this, it sparked a delicious delightful feeling of contentment in Jester. She could look at her friends, remember the day, and think about how her childhood stories had miraculously become real.

“Thank you, Traveller,” Jester whispered to herself. “I wouldn’t have tried to chase my imagination without you.” She felt the heat of the fire waft her way, scented with cinnamon.

She turned her attention again to Nott, laughing with her friend’s telling of their fight with the bone lamia, calling out extra details Nott should add to make sure everyone came across looking as silly as possible.

Fjord stood by Caleb, now talking to him about the strange collection of coins the wizard had identified. Jester loved seeing her friends’ faces get animated at they dove into arcane concepts and exploration of possibilities.

As always, Caduceus was the calm stillness they all orbited around, taking them and turning them so they were just a bit more right. Already tonight he’d suggested she sit there rather than here, and as usual her friend’s suggestion was exactly what she needed, giving her a quiet vantage point to enjoy everything around her..

Her friends Beau and Yasha were now sitting comfortably together, watching some meat on the fire that Caduceus had delegated to them - Beau chatted and Yasha listened.

Jester thought back to how hard it had been when Yasha told Beau she had to stay loyal to her mate for life, her Zuala. Beau had gotten fighty, Yasha distant, bringing the worst out in each other until each had managed to settle her feelings, her hopes. Now with a lot of talking, and more crying than Beau would admit, they were able to be something special for each other - not lovers, but a heartfelt and essential kind of friend.

So many friends! And more of them out in the world - Calianna and Keg and Kiri and Trixie and Nila and Shakäste and everyone. Her childhood self would never have dared guess she’d meet and love so many people.

The Traveller’s words - as usual - rang true for her as she thought about them all. These people had stories, ways of living that were so different and special and quite unlike her books.

Even Fjord was feeling less like an Oskar to her these days. With the weight of responsibility off his shoulders since they came back from sea, he was being less of a dick, which was nice. But he’d also started showing a certain honesty that felt good. Memories from childhood, worries about impulse control and the safety of the team, small moments of just being a big dork. To Jester, it felt more like there was a whole person, a whole heart there.

Jester laughed again at one of Nott’s great assertions of Caleb’s genius, and found herself gazing at her fellow investigator. Nott had her man, but their story wasn’t out of a book either. Instead of swashbuckling and heaving… things, Nott’s stories about Yeza were full of patience and kindness and slow - but deep - expressions of love.

Then there was Beau, and Yasha. They had stories with no Oskar at all.

It’s not like she was surprised by ladies who just liked ladies. She’d picked up pretty early that some of the women who visited the Ruby of the Sea, and some of the other women her mother worked with, had no interest in men. But every story she heard - fairy tales and histories and gossip about weddings - was a girl and a guy.

These two… they just passed all that right by, and something in that made Jester want to giggle with pleasure.

Jester got up and went to sit with Yasha and Beau by the fire.

 **5**  
Slamming her fist on the door rapidly, Jester yelled through to Caleb “Mister Widogest, management would like to remind you that water-based creatures are requested to keep their liquids on their persons at all times, and not dripped throughout the hallways!”

As the door swung open, Jester leaned through, seeing Caleb towelling his hair, coat off for once and drying in front of the room’s fireplace. “Just kidding! It’s only me and I think you can be as wet as you like, because I’m your friend.”

“Ja, I am aware that it is you Jester, but only because of very subtle clues such as the way you knock.” Caleb kept roughly working at his head, apparently ignoring the squelch of his boots as he turned to sit in the chair by the fire. “However, I once again acknowledge and appreciate the benefits your friendship brings."

Jester followed him in, dancing her way closer to the fire, taking the other chair and smoothing her skirts. “I would like to say Caleb, that you’re looking very nice tonight, and probably not just because you fell in that river!”

Caleb finished with his hair, now sticking out in clumps that Jester thought looked an awful lot like the silhouette of an angry dolphin, and laid his towel on his lap.

“I look like a skinny man, with hair he won’t cut while he’s on the run from immensely powerful forces, wracked by anxiety and the inability to eat properly unless he is reminded to stop reading.”

Jester stuck her tongue out at him.

“I also look like a man who has an uncanny ability to tell when he’s about to be asked for a favour, so what can I do for you, Jester?”

“Well, technically we’d be doing each other a favour, technically, because I’d be clearing out some space for you, you know? But I was thinking, like I’ve read the books I have so many times now…”

Caleb noted the tension in Jester’s interlaced fingers across her knee, the way she looked all around the room but not at him, and said nothing.

“And you have that pretty new haversack to carry your library around in - not as pretty as mine of course, I don’t know why you chose such a booooring colour - so I know you’ve been collecting a lot more lately, and all kinds of different things…”

A surprisingly amount of tangents for someone who usually went directly for what she wanted, Caleb thought.

“And maybe you have something fun I could read tonight?” Jester’s smile felt a little more nervous than Caleb was used to seeing. It seemed more like a smile he would make. He sighed internally. This was really more Caduceus’ territory.

“Did you have something in mind, Jester? I have books covering many genres and topics - I just found an interesting piece of historical fiction set in Marquet, about the rise of J’mon-“

“I mean the smut, you silly billy!” Jester finally looked at Caleb, a bit flushed. Caleb smiled with kind amusement, saying “Well, I also have an interesting piece of smut set in Marquet, also about J’mon Sa Ord, but it’s mainly a lot of lengthy poems, and I’m not sure that’s what you’re looking for?”

“I don’t care where it’s set, or when, or whether there’s dragons or ghosts or singing I justwanttheretobetwogirlskissing.”

Caleb played the last bit back in his head a couple of times, extracting the relevant information. “Each other, I take it?”

“Yes! Do you have a book like that or not?”

Easing his way out of his chair, Caleb tested his stiff legs, then walked over to his gear. “Of course, my dear Jester. It’s a very popular kind of material - you’ll find many kinds of books like that, many with dragons or ghosts or singing as well. Not really my preference, but I appreciate the technical merits of certain work I’ve come across.” He flipped open his reddish brown haversack, and pulled out a slim tome. “Such as this.”

Jester received the book with both hands and wide eyes. “ _Gardenias where there are none_. It has a very pretty cover.”

“It was well received amongst those who follow these sorts of things. You may find it different from your other books, in some interesting ways.”

By the time Caleb had recovered from the bearhug, Jester was gone.

 **6**  
The book was different. Not like she’d expected, with an Oskar swapped out for an Odette, but a whole new pace, focus, even language.

_Ohhh, gardenias are a metaphor._

Jester was on her third reading and her brain was on fire. Page after page she saw her own feelings, but the story took a whole new angle to what they meant.

The eagerness Draxa described when talking to Penelope, trying to draw her true self out - she’d felt that talking to Calianna. The competitive streak between Helene and Draxa remindered her of all the times she’d come up with games to play with Yasha. And the heat between all of them - she knew that heat every time she was near Beau.

Jester knew the desire to be close as much as possible. The strange tension of a stirring need and a strange satisfied calmness that came from being in her presence. The showing off, the urge to make her laugh, the little presents, the burn of a quick glance being met by Beau’s returned gaze.

For the women in this book, these things meant something more than friendship.

Jester was glad they all had their own rooms tonight. She skipped ahead a few chapters and nestled deeper into her bed. Her brain wasn’t the only thing on fire.

 **7**  
Beau had gone down to the river, past the trees and where there was a whole lot of rocks to throw. She’d actually told Jester she was in the mood to throw rocks.

Jester counted to 100. Then 200. Then said quietly “Traveller, this is scary but I know you’ll make me brave”.

Setting her face to determined, she followed the direction Beau had gone.

As she left the tree line, she spotted Beau sitting, bare feet in the water. The monk picked up a small stone, weighed it in her hand, and threw.

Jester followed its flight, ricocheting off one, two, three larger rocks before it dropped into the water.

She smiled as Beau pumped her fist with a grin. The both held their smiles as Jester came closer, Beau looking her way and nodding a quick hello.

“You really know how to throw a rock, Beau. I’m very impressed.”

Beau rubbed at the bicep of her throwing arm before grabbing another stone from the small pile she’d collected.

“Yeah, I’m pretty great. That was fifteen points right there. I’m already up to two hundred and thirty, basically showing this whole river who’s boss.”

Jester wandered up behind Beau, coming around to take a closer look at the stones. “You know, I asked the Traveller to show me a few fun new things - do you mind if I…?”

Beau waved her assent. Jester picked a few of the rounder stones (round is good) and straightened up.

With a small gesture, the stones in her hand were now glowing lightly. “Try these ones Beau, they’re a _leetle_ special now.”

Beau plucked one of the stones from Jester’s outstretched hand. “Okayyy... Are they candy now? Should I eat it or-?”

Jester giggled, “No silly, you throw it! But that’s such a great idea! I’ll ask the Traveller about that tonight.”

Again, Beau took measure of the stone’s weight, and mentally lined up a few rocks she wanted to hit. Snapping her elbow, she let go - and the stone smashed straight through her first target, leaving nothing above the water.

“Fuck! Wow, Jester, that’s cool as hell!” Beau narrowed her eyes and threw the other two stones.

As the noise faded, Jester quickly spoke. “Hey Beau, how did you know you like girls?”

“Uh, I looked at girls and was like. Yeah, that’s what I want. It was pretty obvious.”

“Oh, so just like knowing. No wondering.”

Beau tilted her face towards Jester. “Hang on, why...”

Jester quickly leaned away, hands spread in front of her.

“No, no reason, no reason or reasons at all. I just wanted to get to know you better, you know, really I’m just asking questions. Technically it’s just like when I asked Caleb what the first book he liked was, technically.”

_Why was Beau’s smirk so fucking hot?_

“Sure Jes’, just the same.”

_Why were Beau’s raised eyebrows so fucking hot?_

As Jester stood stock still, arms out, Beau turned back to the river.

“I wondered for a fucking long time, and it’s one of the reasons I hate my fucking dad so much. I knew, inside I knew but my dad had such a plan for me, so many rules for how I was going to be the right kind of child. He shut me down hard the first time I tried to ask him about it.”

She rolled a couple of stones around in her palm. “He made me feel like it wasn’t an option. So I went back to wondering what was up with me. I didn’t, like, try anything with guys, ‘cause fuck that, but I spent a couple of years thinking there was something pretty fucked up about me.”

Beau smirked again, giving Jester a happy little jolt.

“Course, that meant I was only fourteen when I decided to tell Tracy she was super pretty and I wanted to climb a tree with her. Ain’t stopped climbing trees with girls since then.”

Beau patted the river bank next to her. “C’mon Jes’, siddown already. Boots off.”

Jester realised she was breathing regularly again. She took off her boots and rolled up her leggings, stepping into the water and settling down by Beau. Close to Beau.

“I’ve known people who took a whole lot longer than that, too. The world’s kinda shitty, doesn’t always let you be who you wanna be.”

Jester’s voice came out quiet. “Yeah, I think I get that.”

They sat in silence for a moment, accompanied by the gentle sound of water flowing.

“The Traveller told me something a little while back, Beau. Something tricky, but… important, I think.”

“Yeah? What’d the big man have to say?” Beau popped a rock into her mouth and almost chewed before realising it still wasn’t magic candy.

Jester giggled as Beau spat the rock into the water, scowling.

“He said I was stuck on just one story, and I needed to use my imagination better.”

“You, Jes’? You’re more creative than anyone.”

“Thank you Beau, but I get what he means now. That one story…” She clenched one hand in the other, tension in her stomach.

“I don’t like boys, like I’d been telling myself I did again and again.” She felt Beau shift, turning towards her, and carried on. “There’s a different story I can tell for myself instead, though.”

“What’s the story you wanna tell instead, Jes’?” Beau’s voice was lower, but Jester felt an invitation, a knowledge of acceptance that waited.

“I like girls. I want to kiss girls and… do lots of things. They’re so sweet and strong and they smell nice and their ears are so pretty and they dress in cool clothes and they’re always fun to talk to and _boobs_ and sometimes they wear their hair up and how the fuck didn’t I figure this out sooner?”

Beau threw her arms around Jester, laughing hard. “Fucking _superb!_ Welcome to the club. And you ain’t wrong, girls are all that and more.”

Jester flushed purple, grinning wider than she knew she could. She rolled into Beau’s embrace, hugging her back and suddenly she was crying. “I said it Beau, I said it and I did it!”

Beau buried her face in Jester’s hair. “Yeah, you did. I’m real proud of you. Please don’t squeeze me so hard I’m going to die.”

“Sorry! Sorry!”

They separated, finally looking face to face again. Beau wiped a tear off Jester’s cheek with her thumb. “It’s pretty cool, huh? Liking girls.”

“I mean, technically I’ve been liking them all along, I just didn’t know I was liking them liking them, technically.” She bumped Beau with her shoulder. “Remember Calianna? She was pretty cute, huh?”

“Yeah, for sure. I gotta admit, cute wasn’t really my thing then.” Beau bumped Jester back. “I’m learning it can be pretty good though.”

Jester purpled a little more, then stood up, smoothing her dress. “We better get back to the others! Remember Fjord trying to leave Caduceus behind for wandering off into that mushroom grove?”

She picked up her boots as Beau got up, made to start back to camp, and then turned back again.

“Thank you Beau. I love you.”

Beau looked up from rewrapping her forearm. “I love you, Jes’.”

Jester spun back, and danced her way back to the trees, hoping Beau hadn’t seen her eyes widen. She couldn’t stop smiling.

 **8**  
“I’ll admit, I’m okay with this whole ‘having enough money to avoid sleeping in the worst shithole in town’ thing we’ve got going.” Fjord raised his tankard to the group. “Here’s to the flail snail that for some reason had enough coin on it to keep us in feather mattresses!”

The Mighty Nein cheersed enthusiastically, a loud “Too fuckin right!” coming from Beau.

Beau elbowed Caleb. “Hey, Jester’s been gone a while, don’t you think?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Caleb took a long drink from his beer.

Beau narrowed her eyes. “You know exactly how long she’s been gone. Oh fuck, is she setting up a prank in our rooms? Is she pranking me? Fuck Caleb, you’re in on it, aren’t you?”

“You may draw whatever conclusions you want Beauregard. I’m simply sitting at this table with our friends enjoying some warmth and good company.”

“Bull. Shit. I’m gonna find out what’s up.” She stood, and paused. “Gimme that, traitor.” She snatched Caleb’s mug, downed the rest of the beer, and made for the stairs.

Sure enough, the door to the room she shared with Jester was ajar, but it was too dark for Beau to see anything. She slunk up to the edge, and pushed up into the gap over the door with her staff.

No bucket of jelly fell to the floor. _Okay, it’s not that._

Using her staff again to push the door, Beau eased inside. Fuck, why did she leave her goggles in her pack? “Jes’? I’m warning you right now if you set bees on me I’m legally allowed to throw you out the window.”

She made it a few more steps in when she heard a Zemnian word and a soft light filled the room. As her eyes adjusted she made out Jester, with Caleb’s driftglobe floating beside her.

Jester… who was wearing just a reddish silken camisole that hugged her curves. Whose hair was down. Whose eyes were glinting beautifully in the light. Whose tail was flicking side to side.

“This- not prank?” Beau managed to stammer out.

Jester burst out laughing, which got Beau laughing. “No, you big silly! I wouldn’t prank you. Probably. Unless it was super funny. But it’s just… me.”

“You, uh. You look nice. Really nice.”

Jester dipped her head, her blush still visible in the low light. “Thank you. I got this from my mom’s place last time we were in Nicodranas” She tugged a little at the camisole, which had the effect of bouncing her breasts. Beau forgot how to breathe.

Looking at Beau again, Jester continued. “I maybe didn’t get to say everything I actually really wanted to the other day. About stories.”

“Uh, sure, I mean, you had a lot to say, I guess it takes a while to get it all out.”

“There’s another story I’m interested in Beau. Um, yours.” Jester swayed a bit on the spot, waiting for some response.

“Oh. Oh! Interested, like- like with Cali?”

“Um, maybe a bit more than Calianna. Like a lot more.” She stopped swaying.

Beau couldn’t help smiling, taking in this utterly wonderful woman. “Are you secretly in love with me, Jes’?”

Jester giggled. “A biiiiit, maybe, okay a bunch, like a lot a lot. Are you secretly in love with me?”

Beau moved straight to Jester, took her face in her hands, and so tenderly placed a kiss on her lips. They held for a moment before Beau pulled back. “Not very secretly, sorry.”

“Huh. That is a lot nicer than being saved from drowning.”

Beau almost fell back as Jester launched herself at her, connecting again in a kiss. Hotter now, with ongoing movement and passion.

Beau steered them back to her bed, without breaking the kiss, sitting down on it and guiding Jester on top of her.

One hand in Jester’s hair the other sliding down her back, she deepened their kiss, pushing Jester’s lips apart with her tongue. She was so sweet, so intensely hot inside. Beau urged on her enthusiasm, cupping her round ass with both hands.

Finally they let go, both breathing heavily. “Good story, Jes’?”

“Oh wow, yeah. That is just- real good. I like this story.” She nestled her head into the crook of Beau’s neck.

Beau started gently stroking her hair. “Hey, so I know you know this, but I’m… kind of an intense person. If you wanna do this, I’m gonna be doing it pretty hard.”

Jester lightly kissed Beau’s chin, then cheek, and looked her in the eyes. “I know. I’d like that. You’re the best person I know and I want it all with you.”

Beau grinned. “You won’t believe what I’m gonna do to you Jester.”

Jester let her fingertips drag down Beau’s neck and smirked. “I have a really good imagination.”


End file.
